Code Geass: Seed of Vengeance
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: C.E 71, 11th Prince and the Demon of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia goes to Heliopolis to investigate and steal Earth Alliance G-Weapons and discovered not just one but two Highly Powerful Next Generation Mobile Suit. Using it he will remade the world for her little sister while at the same time taking reveng for the People behind the Junius Seven attack. Will he Suceed or not?
1. Stage 1

**Stage 1: The Start of The Demon Revenge**

 _ **Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, Earth is divided in Four Superpowers. First the Earth Alliance. Composed of The Nations and Territories of Both European Union and Chinese Federation and the Only Nation that had a Great hatred against Coordinators, second is the Plants. A Federation of Space Colonies and has the Largest Population of Coordinators, Third is the Neutral Nation of Orb. A small but powerful nation situated near Papua New Guinea and the Second Nation who welcomes both Naturals and Coordinators, And lastly The Most Powerful of them all The Holy Britannian Empire. An Empire that controls the whole American Continent, Half of Russia and Few Colonies in Africa and Asia, They where also the Nation who has the largest number of Coordinators living on Earth.**_

 _ **Following the Bloody Valentine tragedy the already hostile relationship between Earth Alliance and Zaft (Plants Military Force) developed into a serious Military engagement and later into a whole wide war. With two of Britannia's Empresses and the 61st Princess being one of the casualties in the Nuclear Attack on Junius Seven, The formerly Neutral Britannian Empire join the war. Everyone believed that Britannia would ally itself with Zaft, but the 98th Emperor stubbornly refused making it a Three way war.**_

* * *

 **Orb Union Resource Space Colony Heliopolis, January 25th, C.E 71**

Its a calm and peaceful sunny day in Heliopolis perfect for family picnics and get together with friends, but a certain 11th Prince found this day as the perfect time for the Operation to begin. "This is N-1. N-2 and I were in position. Beginning Planting C4 as instructed." A voice, clearly of a female spoke from his concealed earpiece.

"Copy that N-1. P group along with B group are in position. Proceed with phase two." He responded quietly while also making sure that no one notice him.

Scanning the people walking on the other side of the road Lelouch found his target walking with a group of young girls. Lelouch placed a 10 dollar bill on the table and left the cafe where he was waiting for his target. "I can see Q-1 in postion, moving on to the target warehouse."

"Are you sure about this Your Highness?" He heard his Knight asked. Lelouch just pretend that he didn't heard his Knight and just continue looking into his phone to a blueprint that his inside man sent to him.

"Looks like were here." Lelouch said when they arrived to one of Morgentroe storage warehouse.

"Its looks like its abandoned Your Highness?" Jeremiah asked noticing the absence of any workers or security personel on the area.

"Of course it is Jeremiah. This place is where they stored things that they deem a failure but for us this is the place where a Machine like no other were stored." His Prince replied and slowly open the metal doors of the warehouse. "It seems I'm right all along." Lelouch said to himself when he saw what's below them.

On the ground below them lies two military trucks and inside it were two Mobile Suits both in grey colored but obviously with designs he haven't see. "Let's have a closer look then." He said while walking towards the elevator with Jeremiah following behind.

* * *

While Lelouch and his Knight were checking the two Mobile Suits, elsewhere or more specifically outside the space colony two Zaft vessels, a Nazca-class destroyer and a Laurassia-class ships were found lurking around just outside Heliopolis airspace.

Inside of one of the ships, specifically inside the locker room. A group of five young men had just finished changing into their red flight suit reserved only for the Elite and top notch pilot in Zaft.

Among them was a young seventeen year old boy with medium length dark blue hair and green eyes who had finished changing, but was strangely nervous about the upcoming mission.

One of his comrades a slightly older boy with blonde hair and a tan skin complexion approached him followed by his best friend a seventeen year old with silver hair styled in a bob-cut with blue eyes and skin in direct contrast of his friend. "You look nervous Athrun…so unlike you." Yzak Jule said mockingly.

"Come on an attack on their colony wouldn't have occurred to them in their wildest dreams…you aren't chicken aren't you Athrun." Dearka Elsman said joining his friend in on mocking Athrun Zala.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

A fellow elite pilot snapped, but this young man had short green hair with yellow eyes and he was the youngest of the pilots in the room. "This is a dangerous mission Dearka! We can't let our guard down just because Heliopolis belongs to a neutral nation!" Nicol Amalfi cautioned.

"Nicol is right you two." A new voice said as a man close to his thirties entered the room dressed in a white and black ZAFT uniform wearing a white mask over the upper half of his face with long blonde hair hung over his shoulders while following behind him was a young woman who was sixteen years of age with short red hair, light blue eyes and wearing a ZAFT elite pilot suit.

"Commander Le Creuset!"

"Just because its neutral territory, do you seriously think they'll let us walk in and take their new weapons without a fight? If you didn't then Dearka I'll have to say you have hit a new low on my stupidity meter." The redhead said while glaring daggers at her fellow comrade which made the blonde haired pilot nervous.

"Kallen is also correct on that account Dearka it's very likely we'll encounter heavy resistance. But nevertheless this operation is of great significance and for all we know could very well turn the tide of this war." Rau Le Creuset spoke while the female pilot standing behind him Kallen Kouzuki silently listened.

"The success or failure will mean a great deal so do your upmost to succeed and capture the Alliance's new mobile weapons."

"YES SIR…FOR THE GLORY OF ZAFT!"

Athrun and all of the pilots in the room said while saluting.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area of the colony a Marseille III class transport ship was on the verge of completing docking procedures after entering the harbor of the Heliopolis colony.

On the bridge of the ship as the vessel completed all docking procedures required the captain of the vessel an aged man with blonde hair and a bread with some graying around his ears removed his hat declaring proudly. "And there you have it this old ship has just completed her final mission. You served adamantly as an escort Lieutenant La Flaga I am in your debt."

"Sir…"

A man approaching his thirties spoke who had short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jumpsuit common on those working maintenance on ships and in related fields. "I am just glad we made it without incident." Mwu La Flaga said with a smile pleased that nothing uneventful happened during their journey to the colony.

"Are there any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We spotted two, but it's no cause for alarm they know they can't initiate any hostile act once we are docked." The captain replied confidently. "Because it's neutral territory...what a joke that is." The captain laughed at the man's humor before replying.

"Well its thanks to them our plans have progressed this far. We're fortunate that Earth has recognized Orb as a nation."

"Excuse us Captain." One of five young men asked with a salute before the captain returned it excusing them before the five men left the bridge.

Once the door closed behind them and they were out of earshot Mwu spoke a slight misgiving he had about them. "Are you sure it's safe for them to be alone on the ground?"

"I know they are young, but they are the top guns selected to be G-pilots…they'll be fine. However someone like you on the other hand would stick out like a sore thumb.

" After the two men shared a heartily laugh another unexpected visitor arrived on the bridge with news to report to his superior. He was seventeen years old with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a maintenance suit similar to Mwu's outfit.

"Lieutenant La Flaga and Captain I have brought the maintenance report on our mobile armors sir and they are at full one hundred present combat readiness should the need arise." Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi reported with a salute.

"Well done warrant officer…you can be at ease." The captain said using a hand gesture to have him drop the salute.

"You need to lighten up kiddo." Mwu said as he approached his fellow wingman throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"I am sorry sir."

* * *

Back to where Lelouch are. He was already inside the cockpit of one of the Mobile Suit and started fixing its OS, knowing that the reason why the two Mobile Suit were deemed useless because of unfinished and weak OS that Earth Alliance scientist made.

"Jeremiah how's your end?"

"80 percent remaining for the New OS to finish installing."

"Excellent I received a report coming from the Avalon saying that our friends from Zaft are also interested in those Next Gen of Mobile Suits and will launch an attack in this colony any minute now." After he said that there's a small beep indicating him that the New OS was successfully installed. He then start up the system and a word GUNDAM flashes on the screen folowed by words containing the basic information about the Mobile Suit.

 **Model Number: GAT-X001**

 **Unit Name: Revenge**

 **Unit Class: Prototype anti-Gundam Mobile suit**

 **Head Height: 18.5 meters**

 **Max Weight: 72.05 metric tons**

 **Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery**

 **Armour: Phase Shift Armor System**

 **Armaments: 2x Antlantian Beam Saber; 2x Armour Schneider Combat Knife; M2110 "Eagle Eye" Long Range Beam Sniper Rifle; M200 Beam Rifle; Anti-beam Shield and Mimic Imitation System (M.I.S)**

Interesting,I wonder what will be Llyod reaction if he see this. Lelouch thought when he finished reading all the important things about his now own personal Mobile Suit.

"My Lord what we will do next." His Knight said after his Knight finished activating the other Mobile Suit. Both Mobile Suit are now standing, Phase shift armor already activated and now showing how formidable the two Mobile Suit are in there respective color scheme which is all black with gold for the Revenge and Orange with blue for the Argo.

"We will wait My Knight." Lelouch only respond to his Knight question. "Its now your Turn Rau Le Creuset"

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Vesalius, specifically within the mobile suit hangar of the warship Rau was speaking to Kallen while the two were looking over a brand new mobile suit granted to them by the Integrated Design Bureau on behalf of the Defense Committee having been created by one of their top mobile suit designers and engineers.

"Have you gone over the manual?" Rau asked taking a moment to look over the new crimson machine standing before them.

"Yes sir…this Guren Mk II is really something."

"You may have turned down the offer of a commanding position for your exploits at the Battle of Nova, but the Defense Committee requested that you be the pilot of our newest machine which I believe fits your fighting style perfectly."

"I understand sir and I believe this machine will be useful." Kallen said as she recalled how her exploits at the Battle of Nova had earned her a few nicknames the most well known among them was Crimson Devil of Nova for the degree of brutality in her attacks against her enemies while earning a second nickname more akin to her fighting style The Mistress of the Swords for her use of the heavy sword of her old machine a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type along with the discarded blades of her fallen comrades to single handedly defeat thirty mobile armors and sink six enemy ships with the use of high-speed hit and run melee attacks using only blade-orientated weapons against her foes during the final battle of Nova which earned her the Order of the Nebula making her the first female in ZAFT to be awarded the medal. After having turned down an opportunity to lead her own team as a commander in the ZAFT military Rau recruited Kallen to serve as his Executive Officer and field commander of the Le Creuset Team's mobile suits including mentor to the new generation of ZAFT redcoats.

"Soon we'll begin our assault on Heliopolis we'll conduct a mop up of any defenders sent out against us before moving in to take over the harbor while Miguel and Matthew head in to provide heavy support for Athrun and the others."

"Yes sir!"

"I'll be counting on you Kallen." Rau said before leaving the young woman to take a moment to gaze upon her new machine the ZGMF-002 Guren Mk II with a frame that was vastly different from any other ZAFT machine the redhead was familiar with as it lacked the bulky armor plates and limbs of the GINN, but possessing a more streamlined shape that was more refined than seen on the CGUE with small thrusters and venires ideally dotted about its body ensuring the machine would possess great maneuverability and thrust for high-speed movements and attacks. The entire frame was blood red with some gold on its back and its face humanoid in appearance with a helm-like design. On its left arm a 28mm vulcan gun was mounted onto the forearm with a gold fork-knife held in its hand, but its right arm was where its primary weapon could be found. The right arm from the elbow down was metallic offsetting the left arm while in place of a hand was a large metallic claw with a red gem-like object in the center of its palm.

The Guren's signature weapon its Radiant Wave Surger, a powerful microwave radiation emitter that was capable of inflicting serious damage to both machines and organics alike by the Guren simply grasping its intended target. And soon in a short time the Guren Mk-II would enter combat for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! Here's another Code Geass and Gundam Seed Story for all of you. Unlike Worlds Destiny this story will be take place in Gundam Seed universe with Code Geass and other Code Geass spin offs elements. I hoped that you will also support this the same way you supported Worlds Destiny. And for the Harem the sure ones are C.C, Euphemia, Lacus and Cagali. So thanks and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Before the Chaos**

 **Cosmic era 71, Earth Alliance Kaoshiung Military Base, Kaoshiung Taiwan.**

While the battle on Heliopolis we're about to start, another battle we're already finished, with Britannia being the victor, another Mass Driver and Country we're added in the already vast number of territories and Mass Drivers that the Empire already have. Of course all of this we're not be possible without the person commanding the entire Britannian Invasion Forces. The Fourth Princess Consort of the Eleventh Prince was the one given the responsibility of commanding the combined forces of regular Britannian Military Forces and the Independent Forces of the Knights of Valkyrie, the same Knightly Order that founded by her husband during the failed rebellion of Area 3.

Right now the said princess was on her throne in the command bridge of the Airship Zeon, overlooking the ground forces tasked in cleaning up of what remains of the Alliance Forces in charge of defending the Mass Driver.

"You're highness" her Knight Lianna said with a bow when she entered the command bridge.

"Do you have it?" The Princess asked.

"Yes your highness" Lianna started. "I'll start my report with our casualties. 203 Knightmares were totally destroyed, 57 Knightmares are partially damaged and can still be repaired, 190 soldiers deceased while 49 were injured. In the enemy side we estimated that 400-500 soldiers were killed, 200+ were injured and 300+ were PoW's."

"How about the damage in the base?"

"According to our Engineers the base only sustained a little damage especially the Mass Driver and they already started fixing those damage and making sure that the base will be operational as soon as possible."

It was a good news since the main reason why they attacked Taiwan is not because of its resources nor its location but because of its Mass Driver, which in fact one of the remaining three Mass Drivers that Earth Alliance possesses. With the addition of Taiwan Mass Driver The Empire of Britannia had a total of Five out of Ten Mass Drivers. Out of those five Mass Drivers only the Mass Driver present in the Empire Capital were in exact control of the Empire. The remaining four are under the jurisdiction of the Elevent Prince. At first many members of the court voices their concerns about it but because the Emperor himself had no problems with his favorite son controling the majority of the Mass Drivers that issue were then forgotten.

After hearing the basic part of her knight report it's time for the next part which have the most importance.

"Any news from Princess Nunnally's delegation?" The Princess asked.

"The last information that we received was that President Chang already signed the formal letter of Surrender and he also surrender a lot of confidential documents that our people from MI6 are currently verifying." Her Knight answered, eyes still on her Ipad to make sure that what she said were correct.

"Thats good then, how about our defense plan in case the Federation tries to attack this country and recapture the Mass Driver?"

"It's already taken care of as we speak Your Higness. The Knight of Ten and Twelve were already in the northern border with two divisions of our forces, then the three divisions from The Colonies Japan and Philippines had arrived and already deployed in different parts of Taiwan."

"Alright thats all for now Lianna. Your in charge of the ship, I'll be with Elijah in my room so If someone look or want to talked to me tell them to come back tomorrow." The Princess ordered to her knight and left the bridge. Leaving her knight and the rest of the bridge crew.

 **###**

 **HMS Avalon Mobile Hangar, Heliopolis Airspace.**

Not to far from the Two Zaft battleships another warship, this one was not picked up by radar because of its reflector system is also preparing for the incoming battle. And the person who was preparing the most was the vice-captain of Prince Lelouch Royal Guard, Commander Marida Cruz with her New Improved Mobile Suit Khatstriva.

"Commander Cruz your ready to go and please do your best not to kill anyone okay?" The voice of the 3rd Princess of Britannia and 2nd Wife of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, Princess Euphemia li Britannia said through her Mobile Suit coms.

"I understand you're highness." Marida replied. And then activating her Suit controls one of the best Pilot of the Valkyrie Knights left the hangar to defend their ship agains both Earth Alliance and Zaft forces.

"Your Highness what's are next move?" Viletta asked after Commander Marida Mobile suit joined the rest of Mobile Suit defending the Avalon.

"We will wait Major. We must not be the one to attack first since officially were not here." The third Princess replied.

Euphemia is right, in truth only selected people know this operation, since both the Emperor and Lelouch had suspicions that someone with a high connection in the court is collaborating with Blue Cosmos in the creation of New Generations of Mobile Suit.

"Your Highness, we have transmission from his highness." The one incharge of the coms. reported.

"Patch it through." Euphemia ordered.

The face of one of the powerful person in Britannia appeared on the ship's Main Monitor. All the people inside the command bridge stop on what they were doing and  
Offered a salute to their leader. Lelouch in return just simply raised his hand as a sign that they can now back to what they were doing.

"Hows everything up there my dear?" Lelouch asked her wife.

"Nothing much except that Kallen is with Zaft and she was part of Le Creuset team." Euphemia replied.

"I see, then if my guess was right she was the one tasked in keeping the Alliance forces that will retreive the G-weapons." Lelouch simply said.

"Are you not surprised, not even a bit that Kallen is one of them?" Euphemia asked her husband curious as to why Lelouch seems not care that her former 3rd wife is on the enemy side and a subordinate of Zaft well known commander, Rau Le Creuset.

"I knew it from the time she left Britannia two years ago. There's no doubt that her aim in joining Zaft is to kill me because of what I have done to her parents." Lelouch said it with his usual tone.

As for Euphemia, she cannot blame Kallen for wanting Lelouch dead since his the one who issued an arrest order for the crime of treason and Execution of Earl James Stadtfeld and her Wife Yumi Kouzuki Stadtfeld in connection of the failed rebellion in South America.

"But I know Marida wont hurt her too much." Lelouch finish.

"Okay I guess since the issue of Kallen was already taken care off how about your end Lulu? Did you find what you've been looking for?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes my dear, as a matter of fact I'm inside of one of them while Jerry is on the other one." Lelouch replied smiling to his wife.

"How about the rest of the G-weapons? Should we still steal them with Zaft aiming the same thing or we pull out our troops to protect the operation?"

"I already sent all the specs and Information of those weapons to Llyod, so stealing them is not an option anymore. As for the troops, Yu Lan and Yu Fan already received the retreat order as the rest of the N-squad." Lelouch answered.

"Your Highness it seems that Zaft ships started to move and our radar detected large numbers of Mobile Suits coming out from them." The officer in charge of the radar reported.

"Seems Le Creuset has make his first move. I should do the same then. See you soon my dear." Lelouch then disconnected the transmission.

Euphemia then addressed all members of the command crew and issued their orders for the incoming battle.

 **###**

 **Industrial Sector, Morgentroe Facility, Heliopolis**

Unknown to the citizens of Heliopolis the reasons of the incoming battle that they will face were already being transfer from the warehouses where they kept to the ship that will houses them until they reach Earth, and the one given that task to make sure that the transfer will be successful is Lieutenant Ramius A woman that just graduated from The Paris Military Academy five years ago. Her assignment here in Orb space colony was her first that is why she's doing her best to make it a success but just like they said not all things were goes as planned. And she will know it the hard way.

Back to where the Eleventh Prince and his most loyal Knight are.

"Get ready Orange in a few moments Zaft will start their attacks and we must take that opportunity to leave this area." Lelouch informed his Knight through their own private communication.

"I'm always ready Your Highness." Jeremiah answered his Prince.

As soon as Jeremiah said that an Explosion happened not to far from where they are.

So it begun. Lelouch said to himself smirking as they felt another Explosion.

 **###**

 **A/N : And thats the new chapter for the Seed of Vengeance. I apologize to those who are waiting of the Updates for World's Destiny and Tide of Power but I currently had no exact date to when I can update those two but what I can Promise is that Im doing my best to make an update as soon as possible. Rest assured that I haven't abandoned anyone of my stories so just continue supporting my stories and wait for the upcoming updates. Thanks and Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone.**

 **LVV**


End file.
